1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dumbbell, more particularly to a weight-adjustable dumbbell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional weight-adjustable dumbbell 20 is shown to include a plurality of weight pieces 21, a handle 22 disposed above the weight pieces 21, a base plate 23 disposed below the weight pieces 21, a fastener 24, and a plurality of spacers 25. Each of the weight pieces 21 has a predetermined weight and is formed with a central hole 211. The handle 22 includes a grip portion 221 and a weight-coupling portion 222 connected to the grip portion 221. The weight-coupling portion 222 extends through the central holes 211 in the weight pieces 21, and is fastened to the base plate 23 via the fastener 24 that engages a screw hole 223 in the weight-coupling portion 222, thus securing the weight pieces 21 between the handle 22 and the base plate 23. To adjust the weight of the dumbbell 20, the fastener 24 must be loosened before replacement of the weight pieces 21 can be conducted. The weight-adjusting operation is thus inconvenient and time-consuming.